


Halloween Date Night 2

by domini_moonbeam



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Clubbing, Crossdressing, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domini_moonbeam/pseuds/domini_moonbeam
Summary: Another Halloween fic! Costumes and sexy before club action and club drama ahead!
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Jian Yi/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Mo Guanshan/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Halloween Date Night 2

**Author's Note:**

> Another Halloween fic! This stands alone fine but it takes place in the same AU as my Open fic and the Date Night fics. All four characters are in a polyamorous relationship and have been going at that for years at this point--there's no cheating going on in here!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Do check the tags, this one goes from super smutty to...actiony/emotional? I don't know. I'm just trying to warn people. If you've read my other stuff you probably know what to expect from me at this point.

They had agreed on a theme for matching costumes and on the characters but when it came to who was going to wear what—they all agreed to draw at random.

Xi was still sure that He Tian had somehow cheated, there was just no other way he’d draw the Cheshire Cat at random. It was too perfectly him. He’d grinned when he pulled it too, like he was daring them to call him on it because then they’d have to prove it. Jian Yi almost did—almost.

Originally, Xi thought he’d drawn the worst costume option. He knew the others expected him to phone it in too—to wear a shirt with the character name on a sticker or some shit. But Xi wasn’t going to wuss out and he wasn’t going to half-ass it either.

They were going to a huge Halloween party at one of the clubs downtown—it wasn’t ever year that Halloween landed on a Saturday, after all.

He Tian had his lips painted black and a larger mouth painted over his own, edges curling up his cheeks and white teeth glinting. Somehow, it still wasn’t as sinister as his real grin could be. He’d worn a skin tight pink and purple striped shirt, dark purple jeans with rips in the knees, cat-eye lenses and little black ears. If the grin wasn’t so eerie, he’d look almost cute.

Mo had drawn the Mad Hatter and dressed as a somewhat more punk version of the character, a leather jacket with neon glow paint on the back and a top hat in leather with metal studs. He’d painted his face in harsh white underlining his cheekbones and eyes and even added white lashes. He’d gotten glow in the dark lenses too, and almost given up on even putting them in when he couldn’t handle touching his own eye. In the end, Jian Yi had helped him—putting them in and promising to take them out for him later.

Jian Yi was dressed as the White Rabbit, ears pinned inside his hair and sticking straight up, face painted and pink lenses in. He wore black and white checkered, skintight pants and a white vest, large pocket watch dangling from a chain. He’d already made a habit of twirling it in the air at his side.

Xi had drawn Alice, and he had _thought_ it would be the worst thing to happen to him in years. He had expected to hate it. But almost as soon as he came out of the guest room dressed for the party he had realized this wasn’t going to be so bad after all. Mo had actually fallen off his perch on the back of the couch when he saw him in the hall. Xi wore black and white striped tights, a blue dress with a _very_ short but poofy skirt with white tule underneath, full makeup and a blond wig of tight curls and a black headband. He raised an eyebrow at Mo on the floor, still staring at him when he walked by.

Jian Yi had laughed at Mo for falling off the couch and then choked on the sound when he saw Xi. And He Tian stood up—not because he’d been planning to go anywhere, but just like his legs had jolted him up, cat eyes blinking like his brain hadn’t quite caught up. They were all very quiet when Xi walked to the front door. He thought it was curious, biting back a smile when he stepped into the stacked black heels and then bent over to buckle them at the ankles.

He Tian made a sound in his throat and Mo scrambled off the floor like the sound had jolted him into action, hurrying over.

“What?” Xi asked, voice perfectly level, when he stepped into the second heel. Mo was looking him over up close, reaching out to finger the edge of his short skirt.

“Can I blow you in this?” he asked, sounding a little far away like he was thinking about it too much.

Xi bent to buckle to second heel, surprised to feel a hand sliding over the back of his thigh, between them, and up. The tights had seemed thick enough when he put them on but now they felt like the flimsy nylon they were. He huffed a laugh to hide the way his breath hitched. “Should I be worried about _this_ doing it for you?”

“Why wouldn’t seeing you dressed up like this have an effect?” Mo asked, walking around to the front of him and only then did Xi realize he wasn’t the one with his hand gliding up between his thighs. He stood up too fast, almost falling over, not quite having buckled the heel. He Tian took his hand from his inner thigh to catch his arm, keeping him steady from behind him.

Mo tried to bite back his smile and crouched, buckling Xi’s heel for him. “This is going to be fun,” he muttered.

Jian Yi was beside him, biting his lip and lifting the skirt a little to see the tule underneath, starting to lift that too, fingertips brushing his upper thigh.

Xi’s heart rabbited in his chest. He had not expected this much interest in his outfit, or this reaction. Mo was still crouched, head tipping to the side to peek under his skirt when Jian Yi lifted it.

“Can I?” Mo asked like he had already asked before. Maybe he had?

“What?” Xi was suddenly flustered. They were all touching him. He was breathing faster, He Tian’s arm snaking around his chest, locking his back to the other man’s chest.

His mouth brushed along Xi’s jaw, to the spot behind his ear. “Can he blow you?” He Tian repeated the question in that midnight voice he used in bed sometimes.

It all enough to have Xi choking back a moan, dick aching. He stared down at Mo, those tawny eyes staring back at him, waiting, hands creeping up the front of his thighs. “We-We’re supposed to be leaving for the party…” he swallowed hard, not liking how his voice trembled.

Mo smiled like that was an answer.

“Party will be there when we get there,” Jian Yi said, lifting his skirt up. “Can’t be sure how long you’ll be done up like this…”

“Well, at this rate, not long,” Xi bit out and then spasmed when Mo hooked his fingers into the front of his tights and started pulling them so slowly down his hips. “Fuck…” He gasped for another breath, skin warm. Mo rolled his tights down to mid-thigh and then pulled the tight black briefs down too, exposing his hard cock.

Jian Yi groaned at the sight, still drinking in the imagery it seemed.

Xi shivered and tried to collect himself, reaching out to intercept Mo’s hand on its way to his cock and shaking his head. It wasn’t fair, all of them focused on him like that. It wasn’t—

He Tian caught his wrist and then the other, pulling them up to hold them against his chest with that arm hooked around his body. Xi groaned deep in his chest at the feel of that other man’s body restraining his and then Mo’s hand wrapping around him. “Fuck,” he moaned and dropped his head back against He Tian’s shoulder.

Jian Yi kissed his neck, sucking like he meant to leave marks.

Xi’s mouth dropped open when Mo’s mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking loudly. His body twitched, testing He Tian’s grip on his arms—they were pinned securely to his own chest and it made him harder, made him warmer and closer to the edge.

He Tian ground his hips against Xi’s bare ass again and then pulled his hips back.

Xi spasmed again when he heard He Tian unzipping his jeans, felt his free arm moving to take himself out behind him. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he snapped, breathy, almost choking on the words when Mo swallowed around him. He twisted his head back to see He Tian—they were finally the same height with Xi on heels. “I am not going to that party with my ass full of cum.”

He Tian groaned and stole his lips in a kiss, it was bruising and would definitely smear his lipstick. These fuckers. He broke the kiss to gasp when Jian Yi kissed his hip, crouching in front of him too now.

He Tian held him tightly and pushed his hips forward, pressing his cock in between Xi’s thighs, rubbing under his balls and mashing his hips up against his ass. He moaned against the back of Xi’s neck, hips rocking, building a rhythm.

Xi shook. It was a lot to take and a part of him just wanted to squeeze his eyes shut but he couldn’t not look, head dropping forward to stare down his own body. Mo’s head bobbed over his cock, sucking and swallowing him deep, and Jian Yi’s head ducked lower, tongue out to lave at He Tian’s head every time he thrust forward, pushing out from between Xi’s thighs.

He gasped for air, body shaking on his heels and he was sure if they let go now he’d fall down. He Tian’s fingers laced with the hand he held captive over Xi’s heart and Xi squeezed back. This was too much and it was perfect and he couldn’t think beyond just taking it all in.

He’d marvel at it later, turning the memory over in his head time and again.

He strained up on his toes, hips rolling into Mo’s mouth and shoulders pressing back against the wall of He Tian, feeling his hips slam against his ass, his cock rubbing between his thighs. “I’m…” he barely got out the word, gasping, choking when he came, body flexing against He Tian’s grip and eyes open to watch Mo swallowing around him, sucking him clean before popping off his cock with a little gasp of his own.

He Tian thrust a little faster and Mo palmed Jian Yi’s shoulder. “Don’t let him cum on the dress, blondie,” the redhead said, still catching his breath and crotched beside him, watching up close.

Xi moaned again when He Tian came, body flush to his back and cock throbbing under his balls. Jian Yi’s hands flexed against Xi’s hips when he wrapped his mouth tight around He Tian’s head, swallowing his load while Mo praised him.

Xi was still shivering when they were done, more than a little overwhelmed when they carefully put his clothing back together, Mo rolling his underwear and tights back up while Jian Yi held his skirt, smoothing it back out before He Tian slowly released his grip on his arms. Jian Yi caught Xi’s sides to make sure he was steady when He Tian let go to put himself back into his pants and fix his own outfit.

Jian Yi leaned him against the wall and fixed his lipstick while the other two finished getting ready, putting on their shoes. “We’re still going to the club?” he asked, like it was up to Xi.

Xi didn’t know what he’d ever done to deserve Jian Yi—let alone He Tian and Mo too. He nodded and then pinched his brow, collecting himself enough to realize Jian Yi and Mo hadn’t gotten off.

As though reading his mind, Jian Yi grinned. “Mo promised to fuck me in the club bathroom.”

Xi fake a frown. “Why would you want that? It sounds gross.”

The blonde’s smile grew. “Super gross. It’s going to be great.”

When they were heading out of the apartment Xi noticed that He Tian had pink lipstick smear on one side of his mouth almost invisible with his mouth black and that sinister Cheshire grin painted on his face. Xi reached up to thumb it away and He Tian caught his hand, smiling wide and briefly brushing his lips along the back of Xi’s knuckles. “Leave it.”

* * *

Xi did not know how he ended up sitting in this area. He squinted and blinked, trying to focus. The last thing he remembered was being on the dancefloor. He’d felt sick and dizzy and decided to sit down.

A hand ran up his spine and gripped the back of his neck. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t them. He cringed and rolled his shoulders. He was sitting in someone’s lap. _Fuck. Get up_ , he told himself, but he didn’t move. He stared down at the hand in his lap, squeezing his thigh. He did not know that hand. He tried to push it away but his limbs felt like led wrapped in cotton candy. _Nonono_ , a part of his brain screamed—the part not slowed and dulled. He tried to look around, wincing at the lights far away gleaming back and too many faces. Blurry faces. Voices. Laughter.

How had he ended up here? The last real, vivid memory he had was back at the house, before they even left. But that wasn’t right. They had come to the club, they were at the club, it was decked out for Halloween and there was no getting in without a costume and a ticket. And they had been here for a while, he was sure of that. Yes. He had watched Mo fuck Jian Yi in the bathroom, mostly to death-glare any fucker who thought they were going to get involved when they walked in and spotted the two going at it in an open stall. His death-glare had been less effective in the Alice outfit though and the stranger had moved on him instead, with a drunk grin and a suggestion, moving closer only to stop again when he noticed He Tian and his Cheshire teeth sitting on the counter. The drunk guy had backed out of the bathroom at that.

So, what had happened between then and now? And who’s lap was this? And why couldn’t he get up?

The hand on his back was in his hair now, pulling his head back. The lights were too bright, strobing overhead, blinding. Darkness descended but it came with a tongue in his mouth. He couldn’t even bite it. His whole body just felt tired and wrong. This was going to be really bad. Another hand was in his lap, under his skirt, grabbing hard. He heard himself make a sound somewhere between choking and a sob.

* * *

Jian Yi spotted Xi across the club, sitting near the far wall. He was practically slumped. No, that wasn’t right, he in someone’s lap. His stomach twisted and he started working his way across the floor, trying to keep his eye on them so he didn’t lose track of them. He ground his teeth when he saw one of the guys pulling Xi’s head back and devouring his mouth. Jian Yi practically shoved his way through a thick part of the crowd, the music pulsing overhead but his own pulse louder now.

He and Xi had been on the dancefloor, had gone out after finishing their drinks and leaving Mo and He Tian to finish theirs. He had lost him somehow, in the thick of people and masks. He’d even found the wrong Alice at once point. He hadn’t really panicked until he got back to He Tian and Mo and Xi wasn’t there. Xi never got lost in a club. He was always with one of them or cutting a line straight for one of them when shit went sketchy.

Now Jian Yi was the one cutting a line through the crowd. When he finally broke through the other side, the stranger had pulled Xi to his feet, hooking an arm around his back to keep him up and pivoting toward the back exits. “Hey!” Jian Yi shouted, reaching for Xi as soon as he was close enough. “Let him go.”

“Back off, bunny,” the stranger warned curling his lip. Until that moment, Jian Yi had forgotten his own costume. The stranger grabbed the front of Jian Yi’s vest, extending his thick arm to push him away from Xi. To both of their surprise, Xi grabbed the guy’s wrist. He blinked slowly but frowned. “Don’t touch him,” he ground out the words and somehow, without volume or punch, they still sounded more menacing than a guy too wasted to stand should have managed.

The stranger laughed and let go of Jian Yi, pulling Xi up against his side to duck his head and whisper something in his ear. Jian Yi couldn’t catch his words but he saw the way Xi cringed in disgust and tried to lean away. It was horrifying in a way Jian Yi wasn’t sure he’d ever even imagined. He’d never seen Xi this fucked up. He hadn’t had enough drinks for that. Had they drugged him? He pushed forward again and saw the tongue the guy was rolling against Xi’s ear. “I said let him go!” Jian Yi roared, throwing himself into them both to ram the much larger man against the wall and knock his legs out from under him. He cocked his fist back and punched at his face before they’d even hit the floor. Xi fell too, slumping down or maybe dragged by them.

Arms grabbed at Jian Yi from behind, voices rising. He kicked someone in the leg hard enough to make them scream and fall. He scrambled back to the stranger and up his big chest, struggling with him. He looked so shocked now that he was on the floor. Had he really just expected to walk out of here with Xi? The older man shouted for help, calling Jian Yi the crazy one. Jian Yi laughed darkly, tears in his eyes. This fucker had touched Xi—had kissed him—had _tongued_ him. His laughter died and yes, he did feel crazy. He kissed the stranger to smother his shouts—they turned to screams when he bit into his tongue.

* * *

He Tian and Mo had been looking for Xi when Jian Yi said he lost track of him on the dancefloor. Mo had seen the moment before Jian Yi lunged at that stranger with Xi and that whole side of the club broke out into a brawl. Mo had started into the mess, going straight for where he’d seen Jian Yi and knowing without looking back that He Tian would follow him even if he hadn’t seen them over there. He would just trust that Mo knew where he was going.

Mo ducked a stray fist because he didn’t have time for it—he wasn’t brawling. When he got to the far wall, someone had lifted Jian Yi up off of the guy on the floor. Jian Yi was screaming like the damned and spit something bloody at the man on the floor. He looked crazed and the only thing about that that horrified Mo—was imagining what could make Jian Yi act like that. And then he spotted Xi on the floor, slumped against he wall, legs sprawled and eyes blinking slowly before closing. He looked okay enough, lipstick smeared and cheeks red like he had a fever, but no signs that anyone had hit him.

“Get Jian Yi!” he shouted to He Tian and stepped over the big guy on the floor that Jian Yi seemed focused on. The stranger was coughing and spitting up blood, whatever he wanted to say coming out in a mess.

Mo crouched in front of Xi, cupping his face to try to turn it up to him. “Hey!” he shouted over all the voices and music still playing in the club.

Xi blinked and then cringed and whined, trying to turn away but not even lifting his arms.

He didn’t let go of Xi, but he glanced back to see He Tian finally punching the big guy holding Jian Yi up in the face, knocking him back and managing to catch Jian Yi over his own shoulder. It was all horribly elegant for what was otherwise a mess of a fight.

Before Mo could even think to ask what the fuck this was about, Jian Yi was on the ground and marching back to them. He kicked the stranger on the ground between the legs and spit on him with such fury that Mo felt gutted. He did the only thing he could think to do, he pulled Xi up into a sitting position and then lifted him up over his shoulder and stood. He headed for the exits, surprised to find them so close.

* * *

Zhengxi woke with a start, pushing himself upright, limbs still too tired. He opened his eyes but still couldn’t see.

An arm curled around him to press a hand to his stomach. He jumped but the hand stayed and he exhaled slowly, nodding to no one that could see. _He Tian_. That was He Tian. He could tell just from the contact and touched his own hand to the back of his, over his wrist to clutch at his arm for some sort of anchor in the dark. This was their room. This was their bed and he could hear the other two sleeping on either side of them.

He almost thought the whole jumble in his head was a dream but he knew that wasn’t right. They had gone to the club. He had felt wrong, sick, dizzy. And there had been some other guy there…

“Am I okay?” Xi asked, voice raw. He Tian would tell him if he wasn’t—if something bad had happened and he’d just forgotten. He would tell him everything and then tell him he’d be okay and mean it and Xi would be able to sleep because he would trust it if He Tian said it.

* * *

He Tian stayed still, grateful just for the way Xi held onto his arm. His voice was shaky when he asked if he was okay, still confused. And He Tian winced because he understood what his boyfriend was asking. Mo had carried him to the cab and He Tian had carried him up to the apartment. Did he remember any of that? “Yeah. You’re okay.”

Xi began to relax, laying back down beside him but still holding on to the arm around his middle. He Tian pulled him gently into his chest. He was almost asleep again when he sucked a breath. “Jian Yi…” he exhaled, reaching out to run his hand over the other blonde’s naked back, as though reassuring himself he was there with them.

But He Tian recognized the question in his panic. “He’s good. He started a brawl. Got us banned for life from that club.”

Xi nodded, fingers flexing against He Tian’s arm. “I remember…I’m okay?” he asked again, so carefully unsure.

He Tian cringed in the dark, leaning his face into Xi’s neck and nodding for him to feel. “Jian Yi said the guy had hands on you? But he didn’t get out of the club with you.” Jian Yi hadn’t wanted to talk details, his eyes glazing over with a dark fury that He Tian had seen so rarely on the blond. Mo had pressed for details anyway and Jian Yi had actually bared his teeth at him and then shook his head. They were all still too drunk and the only thing they could all agree to do at that point was brush their teeth and go to bed. They’d undressed Xi and cleaned the makeup off his face.

Xi tensed against him but nodded. “The guy grabbed Jian Yi,” he remembered.

He Tian wanted to laugh, because of course that was the detail that stuck out to Xi, but he didn’t laugh, because he was still scared to ask what else he remembered.

“Stop worrying,” Xi whispered sleepily. “If it ended there, then it’s fine,” he said, soothing He Tian when it should have been the other way around.

He Tian wanted to ask—needed to ask, for the details, but he didn’t know how without risking pushing too far. He felt Mo awake on his other side—not sure when he woke up but that he was now and still holding very still and very quiet. Just when he thought Xi might be asleep again, the other man whispered, “Did I drink too much?”

“No,” He Tian answered firmly. Xi never drank too much. He got drunk with the rest of them, but he always kept his head.

“It was like I was trapped in my head. Everything was heavy and slow. I tried to get off the dancefloor because I thought I was going to be sick and then he pulled me into his lap.” He paused, like he was trying to find words and then, instead, he shrugged like that was all there was to it.

He Tian was tempted to leave it at that, because he always feared pushing Xi would be like taking things from him he wasn’t willing to give.

“He bit his tongue,” Mo said from the other side of He Tian. The silence stretched. “Jian Yi bit the guy’s tongue—sent him to the hospital to get staples in it. And your lipstick was smeared. And when I carried you to the taxi, you…” Mo tried to say it all so coldly, like facts that weren’t adding up to Xi’s story, but his voice cracked then. “You kept saying ‘no’ and ‘don’t’.”

He Tian winced, subconsciously tightening his arm around Xi’s middle.

Xi sighed in the dark. “He tongued me,” he explained why Jian Yi would do what Mo said he’d done. He Tian had assumed it was something like that. He stroked his thumb against Xi’s skin, waiting for more of the story just as breathlessly as Mo. Xi dragged another breath when he felt them there, patient. “That was it. He said some stuff. I don’t remember exactly. Something about what he was going to do.” He shrugged. “That was it,” he said again, firm this time, so they would know it.

He Tian felt Mo exhale behind him like he’d been holding his breath all this time. He rolled onto his side to curl against He Tian’s back, arm snaking over his hip to lay his hand on Xi too.

Xi sighed softer this time. “Thanks for taking me home,” he mumbled, sounding sleepy again. “Wait…Did we really get banned for life?”

He Tian shrugged. They had definitely been banned and that psycho had thought to charge Jian Yi with assault until He Tian made it painfully clear how that would go for him. It helped move things along when He Cheng showed up with Qui, the two having come from their own party dressed as Bonnie and Clyde all shot to hell.

“Don’t worry about it,” Mo said with a yawn against He Tian’s spine. “His brother is buying the club.”

He Tian smiled. Mo must really be worn out if he’s willing to talk about his family that casually.

Xi grunted and then fell asleep, like that resolved the last of the problems.

He Tian supposed it did. Things got sketchy sometimes, but they were always there for each other—always.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess in every AU I create for 19 Days, Jian Yi is a biter. Watch out!
> 
> here's my [tumblr](https://dominimoonbeam.tumblr.com/) if you want to find me!!


End file.
